


There's a Light

by non_tiembo_mala



Series: Inked Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Also did I mention schmoop?, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, Come as Lube, Frottage, HA of course that's already a tag, Hand Jobs, I live for these boys in love, It's seriously schmoopy, J2, M/M, Piercings, Porn with Feelings, Punk Jared, Romance, Schmoop, Tattoo AU, Tattoo Artist Jensen, Tattoos, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's life is caught up in a whirlwind and its name is Jensen. The boys are moving fast but they've got no complaints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Light

**Author's Note:**

> I know I do this every time but I have to start by giving insane thanks to my amazing beta, friend and cheerleader @Dancing_Adrift. I honestly don't know how she puts up with me but somehow she does so thank Chuck for that. With this series in particular, I am so crazy invested that I get, well, a little crazy. Anywho, that's all I got. She makes it happen, folks.
> 
> There are so many stories I want to tell in this 'Verse, but I promise never to leave you hanging. Each story will be complete in its own right. 
> 
> Title from Bastille's The Weight of Living Part I. Both parts are my unofficial theme song for this series.

“You sure there’s nothing else I can do to help?” Osric stretched an arm above his head, leaning into the crook of his elbow where it rested against the frame, his other arm keeping the front door of Jeff’s Place ajar. The expression he directed towards his boss was earnest, but Jared could read the exhaustion in his dark, solemn eyes from across the pub. It had been a crazy busy night, and emptying the bar after the band wrapped its final set had been more of a hassle than usual. Jared wasn’t going to keep the poor kid any longer.

“Don’t even think about it, Os. Go get some sleep, okay? I’ll see you next week.” Jared smiled at the young bartender, the fondness in his voice a contrast to the authority in his gaze as he let his friend know that he was serious about getting some rest.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks, Jare’. See you Tuesday!” He waved as he turned, tucking his hands into his back pockets after putting in his earbuds and walking away under the streetlights. Jared waved after him as he pulled the door shut and locked it; Osric was the last of his bar staff to finally head home for the night. He sighed deeply and let his forehead rest a moment on the door. He lifted his arm and opened his eyes just enough to glance at the watch on his wrist - nearly 03:30. He groaned and stood up, using the damp rag in his hand to quickly wipe off the glass where he’d been leaning.

The night’s act had played a lot of upbeat and catchy tunes, keeping people happy and drinking, and it had brought in lots of good business, so Jared had let their final set run its course, his patrons not seeming to be in any hurry to leave. On any other night Jared would’ve been nothing but pleased about the bar’s take, but on this particular evening he had hoped to be closed and on his way home hours earlier.

The week had been all kinds of beautiful agony. Jared was out of his mind, head over heels in love (and fully aware that he was a walking cliché). Yeah, all right, he said it - in love. Not out loud, mind you, but just then, yeah, in his head, to himself. And yeah, it had only been a week. Ish. Not even. So what? Some things you just knew. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself. He was trying not to dwell too much on the details, content instead to succumb to everything and anything having to do with Jensen, the person responsible for his current state.

Anyway, the last time he’d seen him - the impossibly sublime object of his affection - was when they’d parted ways Wednesday morning - it was now very late on Saturday - and Jared had to start his work week, stuck working late nights during Jensen’s days off, and then mostly sleeping while Jensen was working at his shop. Not that this had kept them from texting - a lot - but in many ways it only served to make their incongruent schedules more painful, all their talk of the things they wanted to do to each other only making Jared that much more eager for the follow-through.

It might have been delusional from the start, but he had hoped that if he got off work earlier he might have still been able to rationalize taking a cab to Jensen’s - after all, tomorrow was Jensen’s day off, so there was a small chance that he’d still be up. Sadly, that notion was squashed for the millionth time that night as he took another look at his watch, just as the minute-hand clicked into place over the six. Three-thirty in the fucking morning, and he still had to close up shop. His disappointment settled tight and low in his stomach like a stone, and he sighed again, taking his phone out of his pocket. When he swiped the screen, the display came up still open to his and Jensen’s conversation, their last messages exchanged at 02:11.

 

Jared: Babe it’s been crazy busy here. No way I’m gonna get out of here anytime soon.  I’m so sorry.

Jensen Ackles: Damn. Wish you could show me how sorry ;)

Jared: Oh Jensen I will. As soon as I’m off tmrw. That’s a promise.

Jared: Get some sleep gorgeous xo

Jensen Ackles: xxx

 

Even though he knew Jensen would be sleeping, he’d kept looking at the screen countless times since. He swallowed thickly as he let his mind wander and pictured Jensen sprawled out and naked in his bed, all that smooth, tanned skin a stark, tempting contrast to his crisp white duvet, just begging to be touched and-

Jared forced the image away abruptly. He still had a bar to close before he could go home and the last thing he needed was to be stiff and aching on top of already being hot, sweaty, and exhausted. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand and, resigned, went to give a final pass over the bar and take the till back to the office to count.

As he always did, Jared left the door to the bar office open when he was alone after hours, and as he sat at the desk he was startled by the faint sound of knocking. He paused, unsure, and listened, waiting, and sure enough there was another knock coming from the front door. He hadn’t felt his phone buzz in his pocket by way of heads up, but he assumed Osric had forgotten something and returned to collect his abandoned possession. The kid was wicked smart, quick, and an impressive bartender, all kinds of sweet and charming in the most genuine ways, but he could be a little scatterbrained. It was hardly the first time they’d gone through this routine, though after the last time when a set of forgotten keys left him stranded outside of his apartment, Jared thought it would’ve been a while before Os lost anything else. He was chuckling to himself as he headed back out. Jared was halfway to the door before he looked up and his heart leapt so high that he was surprised it managed to stay in his chest.

Jensen was standing outside, haloed by the light of the pub’s sign. He was wearing heather grey sweats and an oversized burgundy cardigan over a white vee neck. His hands were tucked in his pockets but when he looked at Jared he became animated, waving at him shyly with hints of pink rising in his cheeks. He was grinning behind his thick rimmed glasses looking every bit like the most beautiful thing Jared had ever laid eyes on.

As he made his way to the door, Jared’s insides were assaulted by a barrage of different emotions, most notably excitement but also suddenly anxiety; he’d been up for ages, had sweat clean through the black tee shirt he was wearing, and felt like a mess - decidedly not how he would have presented himself to Jensen if he’d had the time to change and clean up. His hands came up impulsively to tuck back loose strands of his brown and green hair, and without thinking he started spinning the ring at the bottom right corner of his mouth with the tip of his tongue, the butterflies in his stomach dancing wildly at the sight of Jensen on the other side of the glass. His fingers were trembling a little as he turned the lock and pulled open the door.

“Hey,” Jensen said quietly, the sound small compared to the grin he was giving Jared.

“Hey yourself,” Jared echoed, positively beaming. “What…” he paused, letting his eyes obviously roam and take in every delicious inch of the gorgeous man in front of him, loving how his attention made Jensen’s flush deepen. “What are you doing here?”

“I, um. Well, couldn’t sleep. So, I thought if I’m going to be up, then, I should be up… with you.” Jensen dropped his gaze and anxiously pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

Jared could feel himself melt at Jensen’s words, the sight and sound and sweetness of them washing through him. He took the small step necessary to eliminate the space between them and tilted Jensen’s head up with gentle fingers at his chin to kiss him. It was the first time he’d pressed his lips to Jensen’s since they saw each other last and the waves of _want_ that flooded his system threatened to overwhelm him. It took a strength he wasn’t sure he had, but Jared kept it light and easy, chaste, lingering only a moment before pulling back, staying close with his arms resting on Jensen’s shoulders.

“It is so good to see you. You look amazing.” Jensen looked bashful at that, and huffed out a small laugh like he was about to disagree but Jared kindly cut him off. “I’m almost done here. Come in with me?” Jensen was nodding yes before he was able to find the words.

“Yeah, of course.”

Jared was hard pressed to step away and hold open the door for Jensen, not wanting to be any farther from him than absolutely required now that he was here, but by some miracle he managed. He even managed to tear his eyes off Jensen long enough to lock the door before turning to follow Jensen into the pub.

When his eyes found Jensen again, he was meandering slowly towards the open office door behind the far end of the bar, taking in the rustic, warm surroundings. The long, wooden bar was clean and nicely kept, the wall behind it littered with an assortment of large, vintage mirrors to reflect all the warm light from the repurposed iron fixtures, and an elegantly framed chalkboard bore the drink and dinner specials in equally elegant writing. The various booths were cushioned and inviting, and the exposed beams added a natural, homey feel that was enhanced by exposed brick walls. The stage area at the front was little more than a raised dais but it was open enough, with large windows behind so that it could be seen from the street outside.

“It’s really nice here, Jared,” Jensen said in earnest. Jared couldn’t help but be pleased.

“Yeah, the owner’s pretty great. He’s got a good thing going. Worked really hard for it, too. I’m uh, really glad you like it.” Jared was pretty sure the place would be his some day, when Jeff was really ready to be completely untethered, and he was relieved to think Jensen approved. Not… not that he’d thought about their futures or anything. Well, okay, so maybe he _had_ pictured a thing or two and daydreamed about this or that but he wasn’t about to admit to any of that anytime soon.

Jared gestured for Jensen to follow him when he went back into the office. Jensen obliged, leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets again, watching Jared as he sat back down and started in on the till. Silence hung heavy in the air as Jared hurried to count out the money. His whole body was buzzing in such proximity to Jensen, unexpected and perfect, disarming Jared completely even as he just stood there saying nothing.

They’d been texting almost non-stop all week and Jared had been dying to see Jensen again and now, finally with him, he was stunned into a kind of nervous quiet. Things had happened between them very quickly. Through a very mutual decision, Jensen had come home with him Monday night after he’d tattooed Jared’s chest, and the next day Jared had accompanied Jensen to his place once he’d finished with his last client. They’d spent Tuesday night naked, mostly in Jensen’s bed, but also in his kitchen against his counter, and also in his shower the next morning before Jensen had to leave again for work. Jared had gone with him, and Jensen brought him to his usual coffee joint. The experience had felt somehow special to Jared; all the baristas were friendly and familiar with Jensen - who was clearly as regular a customer as was the rising sun - and they extended their welcome to Jared, too. The coffee had been fantastic and Jared didn’t miss the knowing, impressed look that the young girl behind the counter gave Jensen when she was done not-so-subtly eyeing him up. It had made his heart swell happily and inspired him to slip his hand into Jensen’s after he finished paying, earning him a tender squeeze and a quick kiss. Jensen didn’t let go of Jared’s hand even after they both collected their coffees, so they walked that way the rest of the way to Wayward Sails Tattoo, Jensen’s thumb rubbing absentmindedly at Jared’s palm. Jared wasn’t sure if there was a time in his life that he had ever felt so happy. Saying goodbye at the shop, Jared had been wary of overdoing it in front of Danneel and Jason, Jensen’s coworkers (who were not shy about watching or listening in on their conversation, he noticed), but Jensen seemed completely unconcerned. He had pressed Jared into the edge of his work bench and leaned into his lap, giving Jared a deep and dizzying kiss that was equal parts tongue and hands and hips, and Jared was only too pleased to be a part of it. Jensen had winked at him when Jared was left a little flushed and had to clear his throat and subtly adjust himself before retrieving what was left of his coffee and waving goodbye on his way out. Since then, Jared had replayed every incredible moment, every spine-melting touch innumerous times, and he _still_ had difficulty believing it had happened - that it _was_ happening. Knowing he would get to see - and touch - Jensen again, had left him fighting inappropriately timed hard-ons all week like a freaking teenager, constantly a thought or two away from being fully at attention, and now with Jensen standing three feet away, well... By the time he had secured the deposit and locked it in the safe, he was rigid and hot, straining uncomfortably in his jeans from all the things he had been trying - unsuccessfully - not to think about while he’d been counting the till.

“Okay, Jen. Just gotta put this back and we can get out of here,” Jared explained as he stood, carrying the tray back to the register. While he was fairly certain that it was impossible for Jensen to not have noticed the obvious bulge at the front of his pants, he tried to appear unaffected; honestly, he was just trying not to be embarrassed that Jensen’s very presence had this pronounced effect on him, making him feel fairly transparent.

“No worries.” Jensen was still smiling and still speaking quietly as he stepped out of the way of the door so Jared could lock it. Jared tried not to focus on the sounds of Jensen moving behind him as he approached the bar.

When Jared slid the tray into the open drawer and pushed it closed, a shiver rippled through him; Jensen had tentatively pressed up against him, slipping his hands around to open on his stomach and chest, swaying his hips a little and taking Jared’s with them. Jared couldn’t hold in the long, breathy sigh that the contact pulled from him, leaning into the firm warmth of Jensen’s chest and tilting his head back to rest on Jensen’s shoulder.

“God, Jared,” Jensen breathed into his neck, chasing the heat of it with his mouth, kitten licks of his tongue. “I’ve barely been able to think about anything else since the minute you walked out of the shop. I just, I couldn’t stay away, not when I don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow. I hope-” he faltered only just, taking advantage of the moment to nuzzle his nose behind Jared’s ear and lick at the crease of it. “I hope that’s okay.”

Jared was sure he felt, rather than heard, what Jensen was saying, his voice pressed to his skin and the sound of it somehow translating in gentle vibrations through his very tissues, like Jensen was something he was simply programmed to interpret and understand in every way.

“So much more than okay, Jen.” Jared could feel the smile his answer put on Jensen’s face. He lifted his arms over Jensen’s and spun around, loosely trapped between Jensen and the bar, and the movement dragged the hard line of Jensen’s dick against him as he did. He settled so that they were lined up and pressing together, the meeting of their cocks even through their layers coaxing a beautiful groan from Jensen, his eyes fluttering shut, and Jared took his face in his hands and swallowed the sound, sealing their mouths together and stroking the edges of Jensen’s jaw with the pads of his thumbs. Jensen’s hands found their way to his hips, squeezing at them as Jared deepened their kiss, subtly changing the angle to get better access, taking everything from Jensen that he’d been dying for since they’d been apart. Jensen just let him, pliant and open, his tongue and his lips following Jared’s lead but his hands forceful where they gripped his sides, rolling and rocking their hips together in a slow, steady rhythm that was stoking the coals of the fire that would without a doubt consume them both.

Jensen finally broke the kiss, only just, still panting into Jared’s mouth, sharing the air between them and nudging him lovingly with his nose as he tried to replenish his supply of oxygen.

“Jared,” he breathed, a little distracted, still guiding their hips together.

“Hmm,” Jared hummed happily for him to continue as he pushed into him, the only sound his brain could come up with by way of response, and he closed his eyes, still stroking at Jensen’s cheeks, letting all the sparks Jensen sent through him simply feed the flames.

“Jar- Jared we should go,” he muttered as he tucked his face forward to kiss at Jared’s neck again. “I’m an idiot. I, uh-” he pulled back and tried to look at Jared, but he blushed even more deeply and ended up looking down at his hands where they were now paused on Jared’s hips and rubbing lightly. “I kind of came here on a whim - wasn’t thinking - so I, um, didn’t really think this through. I d-don’t have anything with me.” He looked up at Jared then through thick lashes, looking innocent and so fucking enticing while waiting for Jared to get his meaning. Which he did, and the subsequent thoughts made him throw his head back on a groan.

“ _Jensen_ , you’re killing me, man, giving me ideas. Don’t- _God_ ,” he kissed Jensen then, pushed into his mouth with his tongue and drank down Jensen’s whimper.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen mumbled into Jared’s lips. “I wouldn’t- _fuck_ , I’d let you, Jared. _Want_ you, right now, but-”

Jared pulled back, nearly breathless, to give Jensen as serious a look as he could muster.

“I’m clean,” he offered, and he was going for matter-of-fact but couldn’t keep the heat or hope from his voice. Jensen’s eyes went a little wide and the beautiful green of them was almost completely eclipsed by the lust-blown black.

“Me, too,” he breathed, and for a split-second they seemed frozen, their eyes locked and searching, understanding, and then what they’d said finally clicked. They came back together the way the ocean meets the shore - forceful, crashing, unyielding - their mouths and bodies flush, desperate to eliminate every gap, the ripples of the collision echoing through them in swells and pulls like the tide, each ready and willing to drown in the other completely. They moved their hands at the same time and had to laugh as they bumped into each other, getting tangled for a moment as each of them reached for the other’s pants, still desperate to keep their lips together. Jensen fumbled at Jared’s buckle, button, and zipper with hands that trembled. Jared got Jensen’s sweats down easily, letting a happy sound into Jensen’s mouth as he got his hands in the waistband to push them down his thighs, freeing his cock which sprung up to hit his stomach, darkly flushed and already dripping. Jared pulled back from Jensen just enough that he could see it, and he took in the sight with a whimper of his own. Jared stripped off his own shirt as Jensen finally tugged down his pants and he inhaled sharply at being freed, his cock leaking and springing up to brush against Jensen’s in the small space between their bodies. Jared leaned back firmly against the bar and slid his hands up Jensen’s naked hips and sides, rucking up his shirt until it was caught under his arms and Jensen lifted them to let him pull it off entirely. For another brief moment they paused, panting, taking in the near-naked sight of each other. Jared watched Jensen’s eyes as they flitted over the tattoo still mending on his chest, branded by his own hand only so many days before, and the pride was evident on his flawless, flushed face. Jared could only look back at him with awe, grinning and disbelieving, because Jensen was almost too beautiful to be real, and yet here he was looking at Jared as though - just maybe - he was worth something like that, too. Jensen seemed almost timid under Jared’s gaze, his hands fidgeting at his sides before reaching up to surreptitiously straighten his glasses. It was endearing, one of Jensen’s self-conscious tells, and Jared adored it. He took a step towards Jensen and reached out, Jensen’s intoxicating viridian eyes following his hand as it pinched the thick frames and easily slid them off his face, folding them and placing them on the counter behind him. Turning back to Jensen he gave a playful smirk, his one hand lighting on Jensen’s hip and the other gently palming his cock.

“Come here, Jen,” he leaned in and breathed into Jensen’s ear, kissing the shell of it, and still pressing the heel of his hand against the wet, velvet soft skin of his dick, Jared used the hand on his hip to guide Jensen around so he was facing the bar and Jared was behind him. Jared’s heart thudded hard in his chest for a fleeting second when he caught sight of the tattoo that spanned Jensen’s back - a design that Jensen had chosen to reflect in the tattoo he’d inked across Jared’s chest mere days before. Even now it struck him with amazement how, while Jensen couldn’t have known - though maybe he had hoped - that they would end up here, he had decided to mark Jared forever with the very counterpart to his own tattoo, like two halves of a single whole. Overwhelmed with affection and unable to resist this man he’d only so recently come to know, Jared leaned forward and reverently pressed his lips to where the arrow was pictured to pierce the skin. Jensen arched back into him, canting his hips, moaning as Jared grazed over the lines of the tattoo with his teeth and took him in hand, the cresting of his desire driving him to stroke Jensen with a renewed intensity. Jared hugged Jensen to him tightly with his other arm across his chest, and Jensen supported them both with hands on the bar. Jared’s dick was twitching excitedly with every sound Jensen made, nestled perfectly in between his cheeks, but Jared tried to keep Jensen still as he fisted him with a fast, steady, rhythm. Even the subtle movements pulled at him and he could feel how he was wetting Jensen’s ass and that was part of his plan but it felt freakin’ amazing; it didn’t take much with Jensen and Jared was sure if he didn’t get them where they were going soon he could come just like this, his hand on Jensen’s dick and Jensen making noises that made Jared’s heart flutter and his body swim with pleasure.

“Jared, _Jesus_ , your fucking hand- feel so good,” Jensen was barely breathing the words, his body pliant against Jared’s and his head back on his shoulder. He licked at Jared’s ear, sucking at it distractedly and tugging at the rings in it with his teeth. Jared shivered and pulled at him all the more fervidly.

“C’mon, baby. Give it up for me, Jensen,” Jared had turned his head so he spoke the words into the corner of Jensen’s open mouth, sucking on his lower lip and then kissing at it gently, in obvious contrast to the way he was otherwise manhandling him. Jensen keened at his words and Jared felt him shudder, his breathing short and high.

“ _Jared_ ,” he moaned. “God, I’m- I’m close. Say it again.”

Jared couldn’t help but grin, his smile still brushing edge of Jensen’s perfect lips.

“Please, baby. Come for me,” he whispered it and felt Jensen shudder and go still in his arms, his dick going impossibly hard before pulsing, warm come spilling over Jared’s hand. Jensen was white-knuckling the bar as Jared milked him through it, the next wave drawing out more of the sounds Jared loved, and a moment later Jensen’s body softened and got heavy as Jared held him, shifting a leg to help take the weight. Jared eased off with his hand, gently gathering up everything that Jensen had given him. Jensen hummed, content, and as he came back to himself he kissed at Jared’s jaw and started to lean forward to give Jared room. Jared was still on the edge, his dick as hard as ever and aching at the sight of his lover’s blissed out face, dripping into the crack of Jensen’s ass. He slipped his come covered hand down between them and slicked Jensen up, massaging his wet knuckles against his hole. Jensen sucked in a breath.

“Fuck- Jared, don’t tease. Gotta have you inside me, _please_ ,” Jensen pushed back against Jared’s hand and Jared did not need to be asked twice. He easily slipped in his first finger with little resistance, sheathing it completely and earning him one of the small, throaty sounds from Jensen that never failed to send exquisite ripples all the way to his toes. He pulled his finger out and went back in with two, turning that small sound into a full-out moan, and Jensen pushed into it all the more.

Jared was so turned on he was lightheaded, his dick aching and straining for attention, twitching with every squeeze Jensen gave his fingers. Jared alternated between spreading them to stretch him out and gentle strokes aimed at his prostate, which caused Jensen to squirm against him, and start to get hard all over again. Jensen was whispering a string of curses under his breath and Jared was panting as he slid in a third digit, his hips bucking a little, desperate to get into the tight heat that was clutching at his fingers.

“Jensen,” he fought to get to the words he was looking for, his brain barely able to scrape together the neurons required for speech as he was mostly overwhelmed and completely saturated by all things Jensen. “I can’t- gotta do this now, baby. Won’t last. You’re so fucking _hot_ , so fucking good for me- _Jen_.” Jensen couldn’t find the words either and simply nodded eagerly and leaned all the way forward over the bar to support himself, pushing back with his hips to invite Jared in.

Jared quickly removed his fingers and wasted no time lining up the head of his aching cock, wiping his hand between Jensen’s cheeks and slicking up his length with Jensen’s come. That alone made him shudder and he had to pause, squeezing the base of his dick tightly and closing his eyes, trying to breathe and for the love of God hold out just a while longer, determined to feel the intoxicating pressure of being inside Jensen for more than a second. With effort, he managed to calm his breathing and step back from that precipice. Shaking, he steadied himself with his hands on Jensen’s hips and pushed home. Jensen was so incredibly tight, and Jared stopped, fully sheathed and trapped by the strong hold of Jensen’s body, panting into the smooth, sweaty skin of Jensen’s back, brought right back to the brink.

“ _Jesus_ , Jensen- you’re so _tight_ I- uh, dammit,” Jared practically growled, his groan low and rumbly, and Jensen squeezed, causing him to gasp and shudder, sparks shooting off just under his skin in every direction, lighting fires all the way. He heard Jensen laugh.

“Shut up.” Jared couldn’t help but chuckle too, but he was still afraid to move because he didn’t want this to be over. “It’s not funny. Been waiting for this - for you - all week and I- uh, fuck- ah,” he could only gasp again as Jensen started to move his hips in subtle circles, grinding back against him. “ _Jen_ ,” he whined. “Not gonna- _ah_ , last. Feel too good- _shit_.”

“I know, Jared. Don’t care. Need you to fuck me, _please_ ,” Jensen was reaching back with one hand, trying to stroke at Jared’s hip, encouraging. Jared couldn’t hold back a second more. He held onto Jensen with a bruising grip and started pounding into him with abandon, moaning wantonly on each thrust. He could feel his release building lightning quick, electric heat pooling at the base of his spine and balls drawing up close to his body.  Jensen’s breathing was erratic, too, he could hear it catching, and he was coming apart under him, his broken _ah-ah-ahs_ in time with Jared’s hips, telling him he was striking all the right places. When Jared came, it was like falling in slow motion; he felt it building and then the next thing he knew he was in the throes of it, his whole body shaking and tight and fuck - everything with Jensen was so much _more_ \- and he clutched at Jensen desperately, trying to breathe but completely wrecked with pleasure, feeling how he filled Jensen up with each pulse of his release, which seemed - in that moment - endless.

Just when he thought he was through it, Jensen cried out his name and came again, this time so that Jared felt it from inside, every exquisite ripple as it went through him, and it started another wave of mind-melting bliss, taking Jared by surprise and he echoed Jensen, moaning his name as he kissed between his shoulder blades. They stayed like that for who knows how long - Jared didn’t care and was in no hurry to move - Jensen leaning forward on the bar with his face resting on one forearm, the other loosely holding himself, and Jared sprawled over his back, still inside him, their pants at their knees and their bodies damp with sweat and splatters of come. Jensen was the first to speak.

“Jared, I gotta move.”

“Mmm,” Jared nodded into his back and stepped back gingerly, falling out of Jensen with a wet slick and causing them both to groan a little. Jared stood up and Jensen followed suit, holding out a come-covered hand and looking around for something to clean up with.

“Come on, we can clean up in the bathroom,” Jared reached to pull up Jensen’s pants, which Jensen held most of the way up with his clean hand, and Jared did the same, but with his other arm he kept Jensen close, and Jensen leaned into him as they walked slowly to the washroom.

When they were all cleaned and dressed, they walked the couple blocks to Jared’s apartment in silence, Jensen’s arms around Jared’s waist and his head resting on his shoulder. Jensen was obviously beat, and Jared was happy to let him lean into him as he guided them home, kissing the top of his head when they had to wait to cross the street.

When they got to Jared’s, they quickly stripped down and crawled into his bed, curling into one another so their legs were entwined and their noses touching. Jared kissed Jensen deeply, slowly, gently, and Jensen hummed into his mouth, smiling when he pulled back. When Jared looked into his heavy eyes in the dark, he couldn’t help it. Inside his chest, his heart was full, and and he was so happy, love thrumming through his veins and making him feel safe, and whole, and home. In almost no time flat, Jensen had seared himself into Jared’s life, his presence as indelible and profound a mark as the one he'd inked onto Jared's skin, and the way it was already changing him - had already changed him - was undeniable. Jared might’ve been scared - maybe he should be - but looking at Jensen wasn’t like looking at anyone else. In Jensen’s eyes he saw an echo, and while Jensen seemed at times uncertain, reserved, Jared could see the way he felt reflected in Jensen’s soft expression, in the way he leaned forward to meet Jared’s lips, and in the way he held Jared’s hand to his chest, against his heart. He wasn’t going to say it - he swore he was going to keep it to himself - but his brain had obviously crashed during the episode at the bar, and his ability to make executive, rational decisions had clearly not yet rebooted, because before he had a chance to stop himself, he pulled back just enough from Jensen’s kiss and-

“I love you.”

It took him by surprise and he immediately held his breath, for a moment staring down at Jensen’s mouth because good God what had he just done and he couldn’t bear to look Jensen in the eyes and see him falter. He swallowed hard and willed himself to take a breath, but his body was paralyzed.

“ _God_ , Jared,” Jensen exhaled his name and kissed him quickly once, twice, and again, squeezing his hand where he held it between them. When he stopped, Jared took in a little air and, made brave by Jensen’s lips, looked up at him. Jensen’s eyes were smiling.

“I love you, too.”

Jared took in a shaky breath, relief washing over him and he laughed a little.

“Jared, really. I don’t- this is _crazy_. It is. I know I only just met you but-” Jensen worried his bottom lip between his teeth, unintentionally mirroring how Jared was - as usual - spinning the ring in his own. “It’s like I can’t remember before I met you, and I can’t look forward without you. I can’t get enough of what you do to me, how you make me feel. I can’t believe I’m saying this to you, it isn’t like me at all but- there it is.”

Jared brought his free hand up to Jensen’s face, letting his thumb slide over his cheek while he held Jensen’s gaze, his wide, dimpled smile bright even in the dark.

“Jen, you took the words right out of my mouth.” Jared nuzzled in closer to Jensen, feeling him take an easy, reassured breath. Though they were both exhausted, and it was ridiculously late, their revelations gave way to pleased, playful kisses around smiles and hums and quick, teasing tongues. They fell asleep nose to nose, their hands together and pressed between their hearts.

 

\---

 

Jensen came to almost without realizing it, not having remembered falling asleep again in the first place. They’d been up ‘til the very wee hours of the morning, and they’d already been awake once earlier - though if it had actually been morning or midday he couldn’t be sure, the sun had been up and the bedroom was bright, and that was as far as he got - and had a lazy go of it. Jared had kissed him awake gently and, rolling him over lovingly, had curled up behind him as the big spoon and slipped inside without any preparation, Jensen still soft, slick, and yielding from their escapades the night before. It hadn’t been anything like the hurried, ardent occasions they’d fucked before, instead slow and completely devastating by the time they’d both come, and thinking back now Jensen was sure he was asleep before he could remember Jared moving away from him. As it was, Jared was still behind him, with his arms around his waist and his chest still at his back, the gentle rhythm of his breathing pushing their bodies flush on each inhale. Jensen knew he was gross, sticky with sweat everywhere and dried come in places, too, but he couldn’t bring himself to be too bothered by it. Jared would be in a similar state, and when they eventually dragged themselves out of bed, they’d go for a shower.

Last night had been spontaneous and out of character. Really, if he thought about it, Jensen could use those two words to describe everything involving Jared, from falling hard for a client, scheduling to work on a day off, blowing said client on his workbench and following him home, to showing up unannounced - on a gamble that Jared would even still be there no less - to his place of employment at three thirty in the morning and then having sex there against the bar. Yeah, that happened. And _damn_ it had been hot. Jared was incredible. He _did_ things to Jensen and he couldn’t remember the last time - hell, if ever - anyone else had ever made him feel this way. It was the only explanation for the temporary bouts of insanity and impulsive behaviour he’d given in to over the last week. _A week_. Holy. Hell. One week and they were in love. Yeah, that - that happened, too. Jensen was reserved, thoughtful, often calculating. He was tentative, and usually cautious with new people, be they friends or potential partners. Then Jared walked into his shop and Jensen had been asking himself _what the hell_ ever since.

He would be more disconcerted but Jared hadn’t let him down in any way; all he did was give back everything Jensen gave him and then some. And unlike Jensen, he seemed confident, easy in the way he let Jensen in, saying all the things he said. But then, maybe he only looked that way, what did Jensen know? Maybe he was just as off the rails as Jensen was, guessing and hoping and wearing his heart on his sleeve so that Jensen could reach it. It had actually been years since Jensen told someone he loved them. His last relationship had not gotten that far before it fizzled out, and since then it had been sporadic dates that he’d been forced to go on - usually by Danneel - which he didn’t enjoy and so was more often than not content to bury himself in his work.

He wasn’t buried in his work at the moment, that was for certain. Though, he chuckled to himself, maybe he was. Jared was his work, or rather, bore his work, a piece he was particularly fond and proud of on his chest. He reached for his glasses which were on Jared’s night table and, putting them on, carefully turned over; Jared rolled back instinctively, not waking. Jensen shifted and laid alongside him, propped up on his elbow, and let his eyes leisurely wander the expanse of the beautiful, prismatic canvas of Jared’s skin.

Jared's mouth was parted slightly and curved in a subtle smile, his lips pink and smooth, the slim silver ring in the bottom right corner flashing as it caught the light. His ombré brown-to-green hair was a mess around his head and his eyes were moving rapidly under closed lids. Jensen wondered absentmindedly what he was dreaming of, and, unashamed, hoped it was him. He reached out and gently pushed down the duvet to fully expose Jared’s mostly healed tattoo. It was still tight and a little flaky in places, but Jensen looked over his handiwork with pride, examining the lines and shading and loving that it belonged to Jared. Of Jared's numerous tattoos, which Jensen hadn't had nearly enough time to explore properly in the short period that they'd been together, the one on his chest was undoubtedly Jensen's favourite. Not that he was biased or anything - though okay, yeah, maybe he was. But only a bit! -  it was just… he knew its history, all that it meant to him, and he loved that Jared wore it and made it his own, enriched it just by being himself. He let his eyes drift along Jared’s impressive chest to his left arm and its elegant, traditional sleeve. The spiked edges of the waves started at the edge of his shoulder and then the myriad of soft and vivid blues swirled and swelled all the way down to his wrist. Sitting atop the waves were three gorgeous koi fish, one on the inside of his bicep, the other spanning the outside and across the elbow, and the last on his forearm. Bright, cheery cherry blossoms were scattered between them, the brilliant pinks a lovely companion to the sunny and varied red and orange hues, the purple and yellow accents of the koi. They were striking, really. Jensen knew that koi often meant luck and good fortune, but they often also represented personal achievement or overcoming adversity, and he wondered which meaning they held for Jared. Looking further, the tiger on Jared’s right forearm took up a similar space to the lowest koi on the left, and it was remarkable, too. It was in the same traditional style, the tiger moving gracefully down a rockface, which was littered with sprigs of bamboo and surrounded by swirling, lightly coloured clouds or smoke. Jensen appreciated the art and skill, and loved speculating at what these designs said about or meant to Jared specifically. He could only look at Jared and smile fondly as he took in the sight of him, eventually bringing his hand up to delicately trace the lines of the tattoos with his fingertips. It wasn’t long before Jared was stirring beneath them.

“Hey, handsome,” he said groggily as he peered up at Jensen through eyes still mostly closed, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back, pushing his chest into Jensen’s hand.

“Good morning,” Jensen smiled, leaning in to kiss the tip of Jared’s nose. “Or, afternoon. Whatever time it is.”

Before he could pull far enough away, Jared had brought his hand down to the back of Jensen’s neck and kept him close, leaning up the rest of the way to kiss him properly. He hummed happily against his mouth.

“Good morning, indeed.” He smiled as he let Jensen go, his arm staying around Jensen’s shoulders. He brought his other arm down and checked his watch, grinning at Jensen.

“What?” Jensen prompted. Jared looked equal parts pleased and mischievous, and Jensen could only imagine what was going on in that deliciously deviant head of his.

“It’s only just after two, is all. Lots of time to waste with you before I have to work.” His eyes were bright and teasing as he leaned up to kiss into Jensen’s mouth again, his tongue softly tracing at the crease of his lips before slipping inside, licking leisurely at all the places he could reach. Jensen couldn’t help but moan at the feel of it. It made his breath catch and speed up almost instantly, even though Jared was nonchalant. Then Jared’s hand was on his hip and rolling him onto his back, shifting so that he was propping himself up, half on top of Jensen with one leg between his knees, still kissing him deeply. Jensen arched into him, let his hands find Jared’s face and then slip into his hair (which was, for the record, every bit as mussed and tousled as you would imagine, brown and green sticking out in every direction and perfectly endearing to Jensen, who loved that he was even partially responsible for its disarray). Jared practically purred into Jensen’s mouth as Jensen tugged on his tangled tresses, smiling and leaning into him.

Jared took back his lips only to replace them on Jensen’s cheek, and then his jaw, nipping lightly and licking at the bites, moving along and up to his neck, mouth warm and soft and sucking down the length of it.

“Mmm, Jared…” Jensen murmured, still carding his hand through his hair, petting him affectionately.

“Yeah, Jen?” He looked up at him briefly with bright eyes, the blues, greens, and golds illuminated by the daylight and making them shine. He dropped his gaze again, though Jensen remained mesmerized, and moved a little lower, kissing at Jensen’s collarbone, pressing his teeth into the meat of his shoulder and then running his tongue over the marks. Jensen was breathing heavily, and he’d inhale sharply with every gentle bite, his eyes closing with the way it sent shivers through him.

Jared was using one arm to prop himself up but with the other he was palming Jensen’s ribs, easy pressure soft and loving as his fingers fell into the valleys, tracing, familiarizing themselves with the ridged landscape. As he grazed his mouth across Jensen’s chest, his fingers found one of his nipples and started to rub at it, causing Jensen to gasp a little and throw his head back into the pillow, the hand in Jared’s hair tightening its grip. The reaction caused Jared to chuckle and smile against Jensen’s chest, and he didn’t let up, instead moving his mouth to the nipple on the other side and sucking it in, teasing it with his teeth. Jensen was hard before, the languid kisses and attention from Jared’s mouth more than enough, but now he was rock solid and dripping onto his stomach where he was pinned by Jared’s chest. Jensen couldn’t think past the feeling of Jared’s mouth and hands and he was more than okay with that. Jared narrowed their shared world to the most incredible _here_ and _now_ and _them_ and it made him feel like he didn’t need any more than that.

By the time Jared was satisfied with the state of Jensen’s nipples and moved on to kissing his way down Jensen’s stomach, Jensen was panting and writhing underneath him. The sounds escaping from his mouth with each of Jared’s kisses were small and wanton, he knew, and he might’ve been embarrassed but for the way he felt Jared twitch and drip against his leg with every one, obviously loving it. Jared - maddeningly - avoided his dick completely in his travels, sucking at his hip bones and tracing them with his tongue, kissing the creases where his legs met his body but continued even farther down, laying gentle, chaste kisses on his thighs. Jensen couldn’t reach him anymore and was left at the top of the bed to prop himself up on his elbows and simply watch. Jared was so tender with him, kissing him in places he wasn’t sure anyone had ever bothered to kiss, like the top of his knees and then the inside of them, gentle - worshipping, really. It took the edge off the desperate hunger Jensen had felt while Jared attacked his chest but replaced it with something else, wonderful in a completely different way. Jensen was absolutely melting inside, and the blush he felt on his cheeks as he watched Jared kiss his shin, his free hand rubbing his other leg absentmindedly, was because he didn’t feel worthy of the doting reverence with which Jared was treating him. Jared was adoring him and he was a little overwhelmed; it took him by surprise, and suddenly he was on the edge of choking up. He was about to reach for Jared and beg him back up the bed, but then Jared wasn’t kissing him, instead shifting Jensen’s left leg and twisting it a little, his hands and his eyes trying to take in the tattoo on the back inside of his calf.

Jensen got the idea and angled his body so his leg bent more readily, making the design more visible for Jared's perusal. It was one he had drawn up and done himself, his first ever go at inking human skin. In the centre was a ship’s wheel, woodgrain present on the outermost ring, and an anchor was threaded through the bottom as if the top crossbar hooked them together. Meandering and looped throughout was some nautical rope, and at the top it was held up on both sides by traditional swallows, which were made to look as if they were responsible for the draping of the cord. Jared traced the cable with the tip of his finger, then looked up at Jensen, awe still clear in his hazel eyes.

“Jensen, this is- you did this yourself?” Jared’s eyebrows raised with the question, the metal bar in the right one glinting in the light.

“Yeah. I um, had to do myself first. It’s like a final test after all the other practice, before you ever mark up someone else, you know?”

“It’s beautiful. Even your first tattoo, it turned out so well.” Jared’s smile was kind.

“Yeah, well, I mean- there are things I notice about it now, years later and all. But I was pretty happy with it at the time, and Jason was impressed. It definitely helped me feel like I was on a good path.”

Jared’s smile deepened and his expression was warm, and Jensen just _knew_ he was thinking about how that path led them to each other. Jensen was thinking it, too.

“What- was there anything behind the design, or…?” Jared was still holding Jensen’s gaze, eyes still lavishing him with attention as his fingers continued lazily caressing his leg, and Jensen could only blush more.

“Uh, I guess. Well, yeah. Yes.” He laughed a little at himself, inarticulate in the face of Jared’s genuine interest. “I was twenty-three, you know? I finished my fine art degree and started _tattooing_ of all things, thanks to Jason. It was a bit of an unexpected turn for me. Even choosing to stay in New York and I just… I was really looking for direction and anchorage, in a metaphorical and literal sense. I had Jason at least, thankfully, but New York wasn’t home to me yet, and I was kind of in this transition period, and starting to ink other people was like… embarking on that journey for real. So this was me, standing at the dock, ready to go. I guess.” Jensen shrugged and leaned forward so his hand could reach to adjust his glasses. When he looked back at Jared, his eyes had wandered elsewhere, and he appeared contemplative. Jensen watched him intently, wondering, as he traced circles over the wheel in the tattoo, clearly debating something. After a moment, he looked up at Jensen through the veil of his lashes with gentle eyes.

“And what about your other tattoo- the one on your back?”

It was an innocent question, but Jensen couldn’t prevent his knee-jerk reaction. Just as he’d frozen in Jared’s bedroom that first night - the very moment he’d realized Jared was seeing his tattoo - he stilled again. Not from a fear of being found out like he’d had then, but from a deep-seated anxiety over what it would mean to answer that question, to open himself to the vulnerability that accompanied it. He tried desperately to not tense up, but he could tell by the way Jared’s expression faltered that he had noticed the change.

“It’s actually a long story. And truthfully, I’m not-” He paused, and almost couldn’t bear to look at Jared for fear that he might see him hurt. It killed Jensen to think he would be responsible for that.

“I’m so sorry, Jared. It’s not-”

“Jensen, please.” Jared cut him off, his voice so kind it made Jensen suck in a surprised breath, his heart pounding heavy in his chest. “Don’t apologize to me. Not for that. I want to know you, Jensen. I want to know you inside and out, all the marks and scars - everything. But I only need to know what you want me to know. You don’t have to tell me anything, not now - not ever - that you don’t want to. If you want to tell me someday, that’s great. But it’s up to you. I’ll wait. _Jesus_ , anything for you, Jensen. I mean it.”

Jared was fixing Jensen with a look of such intense sincerity that it was all Jensen could do to keep his eyes from welling up. Jared was undoing him - unraveling him piece by piece with his touch, his kisses, his words - and Jensen didn’t know what to say in the face of such genuine acceptance and affection. Jensen swallowed hard and bit at his bottom lip.

“Jared, get back up here,” he whispered it, his voice rough from the feelings threatening to overtake him. Jared hurried to obey, clambering back up the bed to meet him. As soon as he was close enough Jensen had his hands all over him, pulling and guiding Jared’s body along his own. He cupped Jared’s face and kissed him with everything he had, everything he was, and everything he hoped they might be. He tried and failed to keep himself together, completely undone by Jared in every way, and he had little control of the endearments and iterations of Jared’s name that he murmured against his lips. He used his hand, now nested in the hair at the nape of Jared’s neck, to angle their mouths and let himself in, his tongue seeking, finding, knowing, telling. Jared whimpered as Jensen licked at his tongue, the two of them dancing together inside Jared’s mouth. Jensen had eased back to half-mast while they talked about his tattoo but that was remedied now as Jared’s cock swelled next to his where they were hot and trapped between their bodies, and Jared was rolling his hips in long, slow waves to press and drag them together.

They were lost to the moment; Jensen dictated their kiss, deep and ardent, his hands tangled in Jared’s hair or caressing his face and neck, and Jared controlled the friction between them, just this side of too rough - though the growing mess of their precome would surely start to ease that - his hips grinding down in expert circles and dragging heady sounds from them both. Jensen could feeling it building, Jared’s extensive kisses and tender touches from before having already ramped him up, set him up for this, each nerve exposed and ready for everything else he had to give. His senses were flooded with Jared and it felt like Heaven on Earth. Jensen surrendered to it all, letting his head fall back onto his pillow, his hands gripping tight at Jared’s shoulders. Jared had his eyes closed above him, and loose strands of his hair were brushing at Jensen’s cheeks.

“Jen- _Jensen_ , love what you do to me. Want- wanna make you feel so good, baby.” Jared leaned down to nip at Jensen’s ear, barely managing to get out the words around his gasps and little groans as they bucked into one another.

“God, Jared, you do. Feel so good- _fuck_ , don’t stop, yeah, Jared, like that, ah, ah, _ah_ -” Jensen’s words disappeared, unable to form them just as his body was unable to process anything more than the shocks of pleasure as Jared thrust against him in earnest again and again, bringing him right to the edge. One more thrust, then another, and Jensen was gone. He dug his nails into the flesh of Jared’s shoulders and his body shook with it, Jared’s name a long, loud moan torn from his lips. That must have done it for Jared because then he was coming too, keening as he arched into Jensen’s hands. They pulsed against each other, painting their chests with white, wet warmth. Their hips slowed as it became too much, but they slipped and slid against each other all the more easily through the mess pooled between them. Jared’s arms were trembling and he dropped onto Jensen as gently as he possibly could despite being completely boneless and empty. His face was burrowed in the space between Jensen’s neck and shoulder, and he licked at the sweat-damp skin as he laid there. Jensen hummed happily and let one hand stroke down Jared’s back, tracing all the muscles, the other petting at his hair, smoothing it back, already knowing how much Jared loved that.

“Fuck. I love you, Jensen, I do.” Jared groaned and breathed it into Jensen’s neck, the sound muffled. Jensen smiled knowingly and laughed.

“I love you, too, Jared.” Jensen kissed the top of his head. “But uh, we are actually gross. We really, really need to shower.” Jensen was still chuckling when Jared grunted in agreement and rolled off him, the mess on his wet stomach cooling in the absence of Jared’s body heat. He shivered. Jared noticed from where he was lying next to him, head tilted in consideration.

“Yeah, alright. Let’s get clean, and then I’m making you breakfast in bed.” Jared wagged his eyebrows at him and grinned, dimples out in full force and impossible to resist. Jensen chuckled.

“I can’t exactly argue with that,” Jensen conceded, and leaned over to kiss Jared’s cheek. Jared pressed into the brush of his lips briefly before rolling out of bed and extending a hand to Jensen from where he stood. Jensen followed the koi fish of his outstretched arm, past the spiky waves on his shoulder, and up to his beautiful face, beaming as he met Jared’s shining eyes. He was a mess - they both were - hair unkempt and ruffled from sleep and sex, sweat and come everywhere, cheeks and chest flushed. He was perfect. Jensen took Jared’s hand as he sat up and left the bed, and he knew it wasn’t just on the way to the shower. Jared was going to take his hand now, maybe always, and Jensen was more than ready to give it.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love. Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
